Reborujo de amor
by ragde09
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Naruto tuvieran acceso a celulares e internet y sobre todo a fanfiction? Shikamaru es un escritor aficionado de fics Fairy Tail, continuamente se enamora de sus lectoras pero siempre es decepcionado, al menos hasta que el destino le muestra que el amor verdadero sí existe.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto en Parejas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotros sino a Masashi Kishimoto, los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Notas de los autores:

Jesus MSV: Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de que empiecen con la lectura, sé que mi Nick da la impresión de que soy un chico, pero no, soy una chica . Dicho esto quiero agradecer a ragde09 por participar conmigo en el reto y espero que nuestra historia continúe tan bien como hasta ahora y nos regale más inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Ragde09: Sé que normalmente las notas van al final pero esta vez las hemos decidido poner al principio para realizar un par de aclaraciones sin las cuales no podrían disfrutar el fic tanto como nosotros lo hicimos escribiéndolo. Primero que nada este es un fic del tipo what if? Que en esta ocasión las preguntas problemáticas son: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Naruto tuvieran acceso a celulares e internet y sobre todo a fanfiction? Usando esta pregunta y mi historia con mi novia, conocida por ustedes como Jesus MSV, logramos lo que aquí compartimos con ustedes, sin más que decir, excepto que estoy loca y problemáticamente enamorado de mi chica, los dejo para que lean el fic.

El Viento y la Sombra.

El teléfono celular emitió un breve sonido interrumpiendo su siesta matutina, le gustaba madrugar para tomarla antes de levantarse e ir con la Hokage a ver qué misiones tenía, giró en su cama para buscar la fuente de tan molesto sonido, odiaba las alarmas, pero esto no era una alarma, era una alerta, unas horas antes había ideado, escrito y publicado una nueva historia de Fairy Tail, su anime favorito y ahora había llegado el primer review.

Abrió su correo, lo leería desde ahí, si valía la pena lo contestaría de inmediato, si no, pues podía esperar unas horas. Leyó el remitente y de inmediato abrió el mensaje que decía "Hola, muy buen fic, amo la pareja NaLu y sobre todo a Happy, ese gato es todo un loquillo, espero la siguiente de tus historias. Atte.: Viento Pervertido" desde hacía un par de meses que dejaba review en cada capítulo y cada historia que tenía, era lo que puede llamarse su fan número 1.

Era problemático pero tenía ganas de agradecer ese apoyo otorgado, con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro completamente cerrado comenzó a escribir la respuesta: "Hola Viento Pervertido, gracias por tu review y sobre todo por leer lo que escribo, me hace feliz que te guste, me gustaría contactarte para avisarte de futuros proyectos así como comentar ideas contigo. Atte.: Sombra de dragón."

Luego de esto salió de su casa ignorando las réplicas de su madre por no hacer la cama y empezó a caminar por la aldea, al pasar frente a una florería soltó un suspiro, todos eran felices excepto él, lo intentaba pero era tan difícil. Un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular, lo sacó y leyó: "Shikamaru-kun, reunión con los chicos en el restaurante de barbacoa" era Hinata Hyuga, no solamente su mejor amiga sino su escritora de fics favorita, por ella fue que empezó a leer fics y luego a escribirlos.

"¿Irá Ino?" preguntó en un SMS.

"Supongo que sí" llegó la respuesta.

Miró a las nubes, suspiró nostálgicamente y luego respondió "paso"

"Shikamaru-kun, creo que es tiempo de que lo superes, Ino-san era tu mejor amiga" fue el mensaje de Hinata.

"Es por eso que no la puedo perdonar Hinata-neechan, lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de las anteriores pero no de ella" escribió y envió.

"Por favor ven a la reunión, Naruto-kun dice que es importante" esto fue lo último que leyó, depositó el teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente.

Hinata por su parte guardó su teléfono, si con ese mensaje final no lo había convencido entonces con nada lo haría.

Pasaron las horas y Shikamaru decidió que no podía quedarle mal a su amiga, iría a la comida pero lo haría sólo por ella y Naruto, iba a ser problemático pero no se sentía capaz de defraudarlos, pues contaban con su asistencia.

Con pereza entró al restaurante y buscó a alguien conocido, encontró a Shino de inmediato pues resaltaba con esa gabardina.

-Hola Shino- dijo parándose junto a él.

-Hola Shikamaru- respondió el Aburame.

-¿Llegué tarde?- preguntó.

-No- fue lo que escuchó decir a su compañero.

-Gracias- dijo amablemente pero su corazón se encogió al escuchar una risa muy conocida, una risa que deseaba haber olvidado tiempo atrás y que no podía.

Ahí estaba Ino Yamanaka, su antigua mejor amiga, quien había sido decepcionada por su novio Kiba una y otra vez y había terminado refugiándose en él, la rubia incluso estuvo al borde del suicidio, dejó de comer, de dormir, de arreglarse pero Shikamaru siempre estuvo ahí para ella e inevitablemente se enamoró luego de cuatro meses se lo confesó y fue correspondido, pero sólo por menos de dos días.

Cuarenta horas, esa fue la duración de su relación con Ino, ¿la causa? Al parecer Kiba se dio cuenta de que amaba a Ino, se lo dijo y la rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de botar a Shikamaru y correr a los brazos del chico perro.

Desde entonces el Nara no les dirigía ni la mirada a ninguno de los dos, se sentía usado, burlado, se sentía como el idiota más grande entre todos los idiotas.

Miró hacia un lado donde Lee gritaba cosas sobre la llama de la juventud y entrenamientos matutinos, el experto en taijutsu le recordaba tanto a Elffman, siempre hablando de cosas de hombres, miró a Neji, el compañero de Lee y luego miró a un lado, craso error, ahí estaba otro de sus fracasos amorosos, Tenten, con ella había sido diferente que con Ino, pasó antes, la chica de chonguitos leía sus historias y él se fijó en ella y le gustó, la conquistó y luego logró que aceptara ser su novia y todo fue diversión, amor y felicidad, o por lo menos así lo plasmó en una serie de fics que le regaló, la más popular por cierto, pero para su mala fortuna el destino no lo quería con ella así que hizo que Tenten dejara su amor por él al darse cuenta que sus gustos iban en otra dirección. Golpe bajo para la moral y autoestima de Shikamaru.

El ruido de una copa de vidrio siendo golpeada por una cuchara lo sacó de sus divagaciones, era Naruto quien se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía la atención de todos los presentes por lo que sonrió zorrunamente.

-Primero que **nada** muchas gracias por haber venido, creo que aquí están todos mis amigos reunidos, no soy bueno con las palabras así que espero no trabarme, Hinata-chan- comenzó llamando la atención de su novia- nos conocemos prácticamente desde siempre, me has apoyado constantemente y me has salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, es por ti que he superado las dificultades pues estás a mi lado, pero últimamente eso no basta.

La naturaleza depresiva de Hinata la hizo pensar lo peor y Shikamaru al ver la cara de su amigo supo de inmediato a dónde iba, la verdad se alegraba por ellos y eran su ejemplo a seguir para seguir buscando al amor de su vida, ellos se habían conocido, separado, extrañado, reunido y ahora, ahora estaban a un paso de ser más felices.

-Hinata-chan, duele- continuó Naruto con un gesto exagerado tomándose el corazón- duele cada vez que me despido de ti, cada que debo soltar tu mano, cada vez que el sol comienza a ocultarse y debo decirte adiós para ir a dormir con la esperanza de verte en mis sueños, eso ya no basta mi princesa-

-Naruto-kun- susurró mientras no sabía si sonreír o llorar por lo que escuchaba.

-No quiero sentir eso, no quiero estar solo nunca más, Hinata-chan te amo, y esto es más que sólo palabras, tú sabes que lo he demostrado pero no ha sido suficiente para tantos años separados, quiero ser quien te de tu beso de buenas noches, quiero ser aquel con el que compartas tu almohada, quiero que me enseñes a madrugar pues quiero poder ver tus ojos abrirse por la mañana y sonreír al saber que soy lo primero que ves, quiero alejar todo rastro de dolor que haya en tu pasado y llenar tu futuro de felicidad- ahora la ojiperla había decidido reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-A lo que voy Hinata es que quiero, que seas mi todo, que seas la señora Uzumaki, que seas mi esposa- mientras decía esto de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo oscuro el cual abrió para mostrar un hermoso anillo con un brillante diamante.

-Hmp, con razón se pasó haciendo misiones como loco- comentó Sasuke con media sonrisa desde una mesa cercana.

-¿Aceptarías hacer a este tonto el tonto más feliz del mundo?- preguntó Naruto arrodillándose junto a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, sabes que no puedo decirte que no, y tampoco es que lo quiera- dicho esto afirmó con su cabeza y en su dedo anular derecho fue colocado el anillo y su mano besada por su ahora prometido.

-¡Dijo que sí!- gritó a todo pulmón el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Dicho esto la celebración comenzó de inmediato, sin embargo Shikamaru no estaba de humor para festejos, se alegraba por sus amigos como todos pero no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que Ino, incluso se había hecho sensei para que dejaran de darle misiones al lado de la rubia.

"Perdón por no quedarme a celebrar pero hay cosas que no se olvidan, muchas felicidades Hinata-neechan " fue el mensaje que llegó a la ojiperla de parte de Shikamaru.

Llegó a su casa y se tiró en la cama boca abajo a pensar, siempre tenía al menos una docena de planes para cualquier eventualidad, un centenar de consejos para todos sus amigos, pero cuando se trataba de él, cuando el del problema era él, entonces su mente quedaba en blanco, estaba por quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono vibró, decidió ignorarlo y volteó hacia la ventana, donde se podían ver las nubes pasar por encima de su casa, suspiró recordando el pasado y se quedó dormido.

-Shikamaru- escuchó en su sueño, era una voz desconocida o al menos no identificada.

Se encontraba caminando en un cuarto completamente oscuro y por más que avanzaba no encontraba nada, ni un mueble, ni un apagador, ni siquiera el origen de la incorpórea voz.

-Shikamaru- repitió la voz y él prestó más atención sin embargo no fue capaz de encontrarla o al menos identificarla, de pronto despertó sobresaltado, ya había oscurecido, miró a su derecha y vio el encendedor de Asuma, su fallecido maestro.

En la parte inferior estaba una frase que había marcado su destino como escritor, como ninja, como persona y sobre todo como pareja, aquellas palabras lo animaban siempre que las leía, decía: La vida es un riesgo, sigue participando. Con esas palabras su ánimo y autoestima se elevaba y hoy no era la excepción.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste y tomó el encendedor, lo prendió un par de veces y la flama iluminó su rostro, aún después de muerto su sensei seguía dándole lecciones, al apagar la llama un brillo llamó su atención, hizo memoria y recordó la notificación que había llegado a su teléfono, lo tomó y con maestría introdujo el código de veinte dígitos para desbloquearlo y bajó la barra, ahí estaba, un mensaje privado respondiendo al que envió por la mañana.

Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

"Hola Sombra de dragón, me alegra que te haga feliz que me guste lo que escribes XD, como dije en tu review espero con ansias la continuación de tus otras historias, en especial el capítulo 23 de mi fic favorito jejeje, espero que la musa te acompañe.

Atte.: Viento Pervertido."

Al menos había alguien que le gustaba lo que escribía y él había jurado nunca abandonar ningún fic, pero últimamente batallaba para escribir aunque fuesen unas palabras, decidió responder de inmediato explicando su demora.

"Viento Pervertido, me has subido el ánimo con tu mensaje, me pareces una buena persona, abajo anexaré mi número de teléfono para si quieres platicar, no prometo diversión pero al menos estarás al día con mis avances

Atte.; Sombra de Dragón"

Y tal como había dicho anexó su número de celular, esperaba hacer un nuevo amigo para poder soltar todo lo que tenía adentro, se acostó mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono como si con eso los mensajes fueran a llegar más rápido, cosa que obviamente no funcionó, luego de unos minutos de hacer eso sus ojos se cansaron y decidió suspender el teléfono para ir a dormir, apenas lo dejó a un lado de su cama cuando emitió un sonido característico que señalaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Cómo van esos fics? Soy Viento Pervertido" decía el SMS, de inmediato algo lo hizo querer responder con toda la verdad, parecía que era una persona para confiar.

"¿La verdad? Nada bien, he perdido la motivación para continuar el fic u.u" respondió y a los pocos segundos llegó la contestación.

":/ ¿Pasó algo?"

"Pues pasaron demasiadas cosas, la principal es que terminé con mi novia, era quien me inspiraba y a quien había dedicado el fic"

"O.O ¿Novia? No pensé que fueras "ese" tipo de persona" respondió Viento lo cual sorprendió demasiado a Shikamaru.

"¿A qué te refieres con "ese" tipo de persona?"

"Ya sabes, las que gustan de su mismo género" fue la respuesta.

"Eres un idiota ¬¬* soy hombre" contestó rodando los ojos, odiaba que confundieran su género, como si sólo las mujeres pudieran escribir fanfics.

"¿Un idiota yo? ¿Eres un insulso o qué?" contestó Viento Pervertido.

"¿Insulso por ser hombre? ¿Acaso crees que eres el único hombre en el sitio?" la conversación se estaba volviendo un tanto extraña.

"Insulso por no saber que soy chica"

"O.o ¿Chica? Pero tu Nick es de hombre" comentó con genuina sorpresa, el que había considerado su mejor fan había resultado ser mujer y no sólo eso sino que había creído que él era una chica.

"Baka, escogí ese Nick porque me gusta el viento y además…" pero no terminó el mensaje sólo lo dejó así.

"Además" la invitó a continuar.

"Además soy un poco pervertida, no me da vergüenza admitirlo" contestó finalmente.

"No te preocupes, no soy quien para juzgarte, ¿Me puedes decir tu verdadero nombre?" pidió para saber por cuál nombre llamarla.

"Lo siento, va contra las reglas de mi aldea dar mi nombre a desconocidos, por ahora sígueme llamando Viento, yo te llamaré Sombra ¿Vale?" respondió de inmediato.

"Yo también soy Shinobi y me parece una buena idea, al menos hasta que dejemos de ser desconocidos" contestó Shikamaru y sin querer esbozó una sonrisa.

"En cuanto a lo de tu ex, pues ella se lo pierde por idiota, tú búscate una nueva musa y continua los fics que vas haciendo un buen trabajo " contestó Viento.

"Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto me anima saber que alguien espera mis capítulos con ansias, creo que es un poco tarde ¿Mensajeamos mañana?" preguntó con ánimos de despedirse.

"Por supuesto ;) que aparezcan dulces en tus sueños y chocolates en tus calzoncillos" dijo Viento en un extraño mensaje.

"Gracias, supongo" fue el último mensaje de parte de Shikamaru, quien un poco más animado se dispuso a dormir.

La noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el sol volvía a molestar sus ojos, era hora de levantarse para acostarse en la parte de la cama que no era iluminada por los rayos del astro y así lo hizo, no sin antes dar una fugaz revisión a su celular y al no ver mensajes nuevos volvió a dormir por un par de horas.

Luego se levantó, duchó y fue a la reunión con su equipo, hicieron un par de misiones y luego volvió a la torre Hokage donde recogió su celular, uno de los requisitos era dejarlos en los casilleros antes de una misión para evitar distracciones o delatores, abrió la aplicación de mensajes y vio uno nuevo.

"Hola Sombra, espero estés mejor ;)" era de parte de Viento, sonrió mientras respondía.

"Amanecí mucho mejor gracias a ti" lo envió y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Chouji.

Al llegar ambos amigos subieron a la azotea donde el Nara se recostó a mirar las nubes mientras su amigo comía papas fritas.

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru?- cuestionó el Akimichi.

-No lo sé, creo que encontré a alguien que podría ser la indicada, pero tengo miedo, aún es muy pronto- dijo sabiendo que no necesitaba dar más detalles, su mejor amigo lo entendía a la perfección.

-Pues creo que no debes forzar las cosas, si se dan se darán- aunque no lo había pedido sabía que Shikamaru necesitaba un consejo.

Y a estas palabras el Nara prestó atención, desde ese día durante la próxima semana cada una de las monedas que ganaba en sus misiones la gastaba en saldo para continuar mensajeando con Viento, habían llegado a un acuerdo no dicho de no decir sus nombres, quizá eso le daba un toque de misterio a su amistad, sin embargo Shikamaru tenía un par de cosas en las que no era muy paciente.

"Viento, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?" cuestionó repentinamente interrumpiendo la plática trivial que tenían en ese momento.

"Supongo que puedes hacerla, ya decidiré si la respondo o no" contestó Viento.

"¿Tienes novio?" preguntó sin evitar sonrojarse al escribirlo y casi arrepentirse al instante de enviarlo.

"La verdad es que no, nunca he tenido novio, hay un chico que me gustaba pero no podía ser posible " contestó ella.

"¿Qué pasó con ese chico?" preguntó más para saber qué hacer que porque en realidad le preocupara lo que pasó con él.

"Pues no es de mi aldea, es muy lindo pero creo que me odia, me considera una molestia, además que es imposible tener algo a distancia" fue la desesperanzadora respuesta.

"Esto no es bueno…" contestó Shikamaru pasando al plan B.

"¿Porqué no es bueno? ¿Tú tienes novia?" preguntó Viento en un nuevo mensaje.

"He tenido varias novias, tanto personales como a distancia pero todas terminan abandonándome, sea por una u otra razón" contestó el Nara y a continuación procedió a relatarle cómo fue que cada una lo abandonó, desde Karin que sólo quería darle celos a Sasuke hasta su historia con Ino, siempre sin mencionar nombres pues era un caballero y sus compañeros de generación se habían hecho mundialmente famosos al terminar la guerra.

"Esa última me parece una perra, ya quisiera tenerla enfrente para darle una o dos lecciones" respondió Viento con lo que parecía ser ira.

"No te preocupes, creo que eso ya quedó en el pasado" respondió tranquilamente Shikamaru.

"¿Crees?" preguntó la chica.

"Sí, eso creo, ahora hay una chica que me gusta" había tomado la decisión al recordar el encendedor de Asuma, se jugaría el todo por el todo en los próximos minutos.

"Que bien n.n ¿Se puede saber quién es?" respondió Viento.

"u/u creo que es obvio que sí, pues es una chica que me ha llamado la atención desde que me dijo que era una chica y que pensaba que yo era un chico, ella es kunoichi y no me ha querido dar su nombre" respondió Shikamaru con indirectas muy directas.

"No sé qué decir" contestó ella.

"Pues está bien así, sólo acepta que me gustas Viento Pervertido y quiero hacerte una pregunta" escribió y mandó el SMS.

"Es demasiado pronto, no sé si tú me gustas" dijo ella con sinceridad, por lo que Shikamaru pasó al plan L.

"Es que aún no es la "gran" pregunta, lo que quiero decir es: ¿Le darías a este remedo de escritor e intento de ninja la oportunidad de conquistarte y enamorarnos en el proceso?" había pensado muy detenidamente y elegido cada palabra.

"No sé qué decir" esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero de Natsu había aprendido a no rendirse jamás.

"No tienes nada que perder conmigo, excepto quizá el tiempo y en cambio tienes todo por ganar" contestó aunque improvisar era más de Naruto que de él esperaba que funcionara.

"No estoy muy segura pero quién soy yo para negarte algo, acepto " contestó ella causando una sonrisa de triunfo en Shikamaru.

A partir de ese último mensaje el pelos de piña se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a demostrarle cuánto le gustaba y ser lo más romántico posible con ella, había preguntado qué tipo de hombre le gustaba para adaptarse pero su respuesta lo había dejado sin habla "Sólo sé tu mismo, si me gustas como eres que bien y si no pues ni modo" y tenía toneladas de razón, con todas las anteriores no había funcionado porque se había adaptado a sus gustos dejando de ser él para complacerlas, sin embargo si lograba conquistar a Viento con su personalidad entonces seria el más feliz del mundo.

Pasó una semana y un mensaje lo despertó, al contrario de días atrás ya no le molestaba sino que le alegraba, todo parecía ir por buen camino.

"Buenos días espero que tengas un buen inicio de semana y que tus alumnos no acaben contigo XD en la noche te diré un secreto" con una sonrisa se levantó y alzó su cama para sorpresa de su madre, estaba cambiando y lo hacía para bien, atrás había quedado ese Shikamaru desganado y desconcentrado y eso la alegraba.

El día fue más largo de lo que podía soportar pues ya quería que se ocultara el sol y poder platicar con ella, era extraño, no conocía ni su nombre, edad, aldea, rostro, pero sentía que la conocía desde años atrás, al llegar a casa envió un mensaje:

"Hola, ya estoy en casa ¿Cómo estás?"

"Un poco nerviosa" respondió ella.

"¿Por el secreto que me dirás? No te preocupes, puede esperar hasta mañana" obviamente eso no era verdad sino una estrategia para que se relajara y se lo dijera pronto.

"Mejor de una vez… Sombra, me gustas" dijo ella y el corazón de Shikamaru se aceleró como nunca antes para luego detenerse y volver a latir con velocidad.

"Supongo que es momento de la "gran" pregunta" dijo él pidiendo más bien confirmación que comentando.

"Eso creo, estoy esperando"

"Viento Pervertido, ¿Aceptarías ser novia de este ninja de pacotilla?" preguntó sonrojándose en el proceso. La respuesta tardó unos minutos que parecieron eternidades, incluso Shikamaru formuló una docena de razones por las cuales se tardaba, entre ellas estaba la de que se había arrepentido, pero el sonido de su celular lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

"Acepto" con esas seis letras Shikamaru se sintió flotando en las nubes.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que los sentimientos de Shikamaru y Viento fueron en una **espiral** descendiente haciéndose cada vez más profundos, al grado de que el Nara había comprado un segundo teléfono para engañar a la Hokage y poder usar el suyo en las misiones, en silencio obviamente.

Neji lo había llamado loco por tener una relación de esta forma, Chouji le había sonreído con alegría felicitándolo por tomar el riesgo, Naruto había expresado su total aprobación recordándole que todo era posible si se lo proponía, cuando le dijo esto le recordó tanto las palabras de Natsu. No todos lo aprobaban pero con que para él y su amada funcionara bastaría.

En una de las conversaciones surgió la siguiente pregunta.

"Sombra, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si cuando me pediste ser tu novia te hubiera dicho que no quería?" preguntó Viento.

"Entonces te hubiera pedido ser mi no-novia" contestó el Nara.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es sencillo, ser no-novios significa que hasta que tomaras una decisión seguiríamos como hasta ahora y que ninguno de los dos tendría pareja hasta que el asunto quedara resuelto para bien o para mal" contestó la duda de la chica.

"Eso es trampa" respondió ella.

"Trampa es una palabra… muy acertada pero prefiero llamarla Estrategia Creativa" tecleó entre risas.

Luego cumplieron un mes y se encontraba flotando en las nubes que tanto amaba pues así de grande era la felicidad que le daba Viento en cada uno de sus mensajes. Su teléfono vibró y con presteza lo tomó para ver el mensaje, incluso había desactivado su sistema de seguridad móvil para poder contestar rápidamente, pero el mensaje no era de ella.

"Shikamaru-kun, ¿podrías venir a casa de Naruto-kun? Es importante y aunque aquí está Ino, puedes venir más tarde" decía el mensaje de parte de Hinata.

"Que se joda Ino, voy para allá" ya estaba superado así que sin problemas se calzó y caminó hacia la casa de su amigo.

Al entrar vio que ahí estaban Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata y Naruto acompañado de tres clones, entre todos elaboraban invitaciones para la próxima boda de los últimos dos, ignoró cruelmente a Ino y saludó amablemente a los demás, incluso a Tenten, con quien había recuperado la amistad que un día los unió.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitas Hinata?- preguntó a su mejor amiga.

-Ah, etto, queríamos pedirte un favor- dijo ella con timidez.

-Claro, lo que sea por mi favorita- dijo guiñándoles un ojo al rubio y a la ojiperla, pues pocos o ninguno sabían que Hinata era la famosa escritora de fics "Ojos de Luna" y menos que quería mantenerlo en secreto.

-Necesitamos que lleves esto a Gaara y sus hermanos, es para que asistan a nuestra boda ¿Podrías?- dijo Naruto extendiéndole tres invitaciones al Nara quien las tomó y dio media vuelta.

-Será problemático pero cuenten con ello- dijo dándoles la espalda y agitando la mano para despedirse.

Apenas salió tomó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje para Viento.

"Amor, saldré de la aldea por unos días, no tendré señal, sólo quiero que recuerdes que te amo, nunca lo dudes 3" y lo envió, a los segundos recibió uno de parte de su novia.

"3 También te amo, que tengas un buen viaje, espero que algún día vengas a visitarme"

"Lo haría si supiera dónde vives" contestó señalando lo obvio.

"Pues creo que es tiempo de decirte dónde vivo, en una de las grandes aldeas ninja" contestó ella.

"Yo también jeje, de hecho ahora mismo me dirijo a la aldea de la arena" informó feliz de poder saber más de esa novia misteriosa que tanto amaba.

"Debe ser cosa del destino, yo también estaré en Suna los próximos días, ¿Crees que es tiempo de encontrarnos?" preguntó con lo que se percibía como emoción.

"No creo en el destino pero es una gran coincidencia y sería un error desaprovecharla" contestó Shikamaru.

"Bien, cuando llegues y te desocupes me envías un mensaje para poder reunirnos, me siento un tanto nerviosa"

"Yo estoy igual, trataré de desocuparme lo más pronto posible" y sin más se despidió y emprendió una carrera hacia la aldea de la arena digna de Rock Lee.

Shikamaru Nara, famoso por no perder la calma, por no correr ni por su vida, por primera vez corría como su fuera a ser asesinado con sólo detenerse, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad pues quería llegar a Sunagakure lo más pronto posible y encontrarse finalmente con Viento Pervertido, sentía que al verla sería cuando realmente empezaría a vivir.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con Kankuro, quien lo llevó a la mansión del Kazekage para que se refrescara un poco, una vez ahí se encontró con Temari pero no se dirigieron la palabra, él estaba muy cansado y ella muy rara para hablar, al terminar de tomar una rápida ducha salió de la regadera y alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

-Shikamaru, lo siento, surgió algo inesperado y no podré acompañarte con Gaara, pero Temari lo hará- dijo Kankuro desde afuera.

-No te preocupes, conozco el camino- dijo con desgano desde el interior.

-Es el protocolo- replicó el amo de las marionetas.

"Me acabo de ocupar un poco más, ya no puedo esperar para verte" escribió y envió en un SMS a Viento.

"También estoy ocupada, espero deshacerme de esto rápido" contestó su amada.

Una vez terminada la conversación electrónica salió del baño vestido con ropa más apta para el clima del desierto y en la sala lo esperaba Temari.

-¿Nos vamos? Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo ella con una visible impaciencia.

-Hmp, problemática- respondió, hacía mucho que no usaba esa expresión para describir a una mujer.

Iban caminando por las calles de la aldea en un incómodo silencio que era parcialmente roto por los sonidos de los vendedores, de pronto Shikamaru se detuvo para observar un juego de shuriken muy similares a los de su difunto maestro, sin duda le serían útiles.

"Ya te quiero ver ¿En qué parte de la aldea estás?" recibió un mensaje de Viento y se dispuso a contestar cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Crees poder llegar hoy a la torre del Kazekage? Tengo algo de prisa- dijo Temari a lo que Shikamaru soltó un bufido y la siguió, pero discretamente sacó su celular y respondió.

"Estoy en la torre del Kazekage" y se lo envió.

Llegaron al edificio más importante de la aldea y comenzó a observar a todas las chicas preguntándose si de un momento a otro alguien lo llamaría por su seudónimo y saltaría a sus brazos, pero nada de esto pasó.

Repentinamente Temari desapareció y él solo entró a la oficina de Gaara y cumplió con su cometido de hacer entrega de la invitación, sin embargo su teléfono vibro y al leer el mensaje se sorprendió.

"Ya estoy afuera ¿Cómo andas vestido?" ella estaba a unos pasos y él atrapado en una misión no oficial, sentía ganas de saltar por la ventana para gritar que él era Sombra y que la amaba, pero su autocontrol se lo impidió.

-Shikamaru-san, me sentiría muy honrado de que nos acompañes a mis hermanos y a mí a comer- habló Gaara sacándolo de sus pensamientos y ante un ofrecimiento de un kage era prácticamente imposible rehusarse así que no tuvo opción que aceptar y lo acompaño de regreso a la mansión del Kazekage.

La comida pasó con tranquilidad para casi todos, pues Shikamaru buscaba la manera de enviar un mensaje sin parecer maleducado frente a sus anfitriones, tampoco era como que la charla de Kankuro sobre pintura de guerra fuera muy interesante, llegado un momento se disculpó con el pretexto de que necesitaba pasar al sanitario y una vez en el baño sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir el siguiente mensaje de texto:

"Amor, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, soy un jounin de Konoha y en estos momentos estoy en casa del Kazekage Gaara, te espero en media hora afuera de la casa"

Sin embargo no se atrevió a enviarlo, su parte romántica le decía que era mejor no decir su nombre sino hasta el último momento, borró el mensaje y caminó hasta el comedor pero se detuvo en la sala, justo detrás de la puerta y recordó lo que le dijo Chouji.

-Si la quieres entonces llegará un momento en que no soportes más y quieras escuchar su voz, en ese momento no pienses, sólo actúa- mientras recordaba estas palabras un tono de marcado le indicó que había hecho lo que su amigo aconsejó, estaba marcando al número de Viento Pervertido y no había marcha atrás.

Una melodía se escuchó del lado del comedor y luego el tono de marcado de su celular anunció un segundo timbre, la melodía se repitió y de pronto ambos sonidos cesaron, ninguno de los dos decía nada, la mente de Shikamaru funcionó como nunca antes, y decidió que el destino quizá sí existía, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie excepto a Temari con el teléfono a la oreja que lo miró en la misma situación.

_**-¿Hola?**__-_ dijo Shikamaru por teléfono y notó un respingo en la rubia.

-¿Sombra?- preguntó Temari desde la silla.

_**-¿Sombra?-**_ se escuchó por el auricular de Shikamaru con apenas medio segundo de diferencia.

-¿Eres Viento pervertido?- preguntó más para confirmar que para cuestionar.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un asentimiento de parte de la rubia mientras con asombro quitaba el celular de su oído.

-¿Todo este tiempo tú has sido Sombra de Dragón?- cuestionó al tiempo que se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa.

-Sí, no puedo creer que de todas las mujeres problemáticas que hay en el mundo tú fueras Viento Pervertido, ahora todo encaja- respondió anonadado y sintió su celular caer de su mano por causa del asombro.

Sin mediar palabra alguna Temari se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó sin poder creer la gran coincidencia que vivían, esto sólo podía ser cosa del destino, él con un romántico gesto tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Te quiero- dijo Shikamaru.

-Te adoro- continuó Temari.

-Te amo- finalizó el Nara.

-Te amo- repitió ella y sus labios se juntaron en un beso más profundo que el anterior.

-Te he amado desde el primer mensaje luego de saber que eras mujer- comentó él mientras la abrazaba y se sentaban en el sofá.

-Jejeje te he amado desde que te vi convertido en chunin- rio ella.

-¿Si? Pues yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi- respondió Shikamaru mientras la estrechaba para asegurarse de que no era un sueño o una ilusión.

-Pues yo te he amado desde que naciste, soy mayor ¿recuerdas?- contraatacó ella.

-Eso no es nada, yo te amo desde antes de que se inventase el amor- y finalizó la discusión con un beso.

Justo en ese instante llegaron los hermanos de Temari y un gran instinto asesino se dejó sentir de parte de Gaara.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó con un tono peligrosamente sutil.

-Sucede querido hermano que Shikamaru resultó ser el chico con quien mensajeaba- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa colgándose del rígido brazo de su novio.

-Parece que el mundo es pequeño- respondió el pelirrojo esbozando una leve sonrisa de aprobación.

-Bienvenido a la familia- dijo Kankuro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Shikamaru, pero no duró demasiado pues Temari lo lanzó lejos de un golpe.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi novio, búscate el tuyo- dijo mostrándole la lengua en actitud infantil.

-Por enésima vez, no soy gay- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces porqué usas maquillaje?- preguntó socarronamente la rubia.

-No es maquillaje, es pintura de guerra, vuelve locas a las chicas- contestó llorando copiosamente haciendo que sus líneas moradas se disolvieran.

-Cualquier chica que te vea en este estado sin duda se vuelve loca, pero primero te golpea y acusa de pervertido- rio Temari.

Un par de días después cuatro ninjas llegaban a la aldea de la hoja, tres visitantes y uno nativo, a la noche siguiente, bajo la luz de la luna llena se celebró la boda entre Naruto y Hinata, finalmente todos tenían lo que merecían, casi todos.

-Shika-chan- dijo con voz extraña Ino.

El maestro de sombras la ignoró, pero ésta se le acercó coquetamente y comenzó a intentar besarlo.

-Shika-chan, me di cuenta que fue un error dejarte por Kiba, quiero volver contigo, tú eres a quien amo en verdad, él sólo jugó conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y acercaba sus labios a los del Nara, quien pudo percibir su aliento alcohólico.

-Es muy tarde para esto Ino, yo ya tengo novia- respondió haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, no para caer en la tentación de besarla sino para evitar empujarla.

-Eso no es un noviazgo real, ella ni siquiera… ni sabes dónde está- dijo mientras intentaba besarlo nuevamente pero Shikamaru se quitó.

-En primera esto es más real de lo que lo nuestro fue alguna vez- dijo aprovechando su sorpresa y apartándola, luego miró hacia el frente y continuó- y en realidad ella está parada justo detrás de ti- contestó a lo que Ino giró la cabeza y sólo vio a Temari.

-Pero si aquí sólo… sólo está Temari- contestó sin ser capaz de atar cabos.

-¿Así que esta es la perra que te dejó por un imbécil?- afirmó más que preguntar Temari a lo que Shikamaru no dijo nada pero le dirigió una mirada aparentemente afirmativa- haré algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho.

Y una sonora cachetada se escuchó en el lugar, quienes siguieron el origen del sonido pudieron ver a Ino en el suelo tomándose la mejilla mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se retiraban tomados de la mano.

-No sé si lo sepas pero te amo mi Sombra de Dragón- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ya lo sabía pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes, así puedo recordarte que yo también te amo mi Viento Pervertido- y con estas palabras se besaron al tiempo que los fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo, cortesía de la fiesta en honor de los recién casados.

Fin.

Nota final: dedico y regalo esta historia a mi chaparra hermosa a quien amo con todo mi ser, gracias por ser la Temari de este Shikamaru, atte. Ragde09


End file.
